Algo mas
by Lime Marionette
Summary: LEMON! Una visita de Winry por Central, algunos deseos desatados EDXWINRY ¡dejen reviews! Capitulo Unico


**Notas iniciales de Lime:** Hola!!! Es mi primer fanfic de FMA y decidi empezar con un LEMON si, señores, no apto para niños xD… es decir mayores de 13 años por favor! De una de mis parejas favoritas: Ed y Winry. Asi que si no les gusta la pareja les recomiendo que no lo lean. Con fondo musical "Algo mas" del grupo "La quinta estacion" Ojala que les agrade y me dejen muchos reviews ji, ji, ji!

_**Algo más**_

_**Full Metal Alchemist**_

_**Capitulo Único**_

_**A veces pienso que te miento**_

_**Cuando te digo que "te quiero"**_

_**Porque esto ya no es querer**_

_**A veces creo que he muerto **_

_**Cuando no estas y yo despierto**_

_**Porque esto ya no es querer**_

-"uf… vaya que el viaje fue largo"

Salio del tren que acababa de llegar. ¡Diablos, hacia mucho calor! Giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados. Nadie… no habia nadie ¡¿Qué demonios?!! Por lo general, siempre habia alguien esperándola en la estación. Giro una vez mas.

Suspiro. Miro su reloj, claramente habia dicho que iba a llegar al mediodía. El enorme reloj de la estación de Central marcaba las 12:05pm, era extraño. En fin, decidió caminar dejando pasar a la multitud de personas que estaban en el mismo corredor que ella.

-"¡genial, Edward me manda a llamar y ni si quiera esta aquí para recibirme!"-se quejo Winry Rockwell sacando su bonito sombrero crema que habia traído consigo –"pero ni crea que le voy a reparar una vez mas su automail. Ese tonto, no aprecia la molestia que me tomo en venir hasta aquí como para que…"

-"¡Es la señorita Winry, joven Elric!"-dijo el Mayor Amstrong señalando hacia la rubia

-"¡hey, hermano, ahí esta Winry¡Winry¡Winry!!"-grito entusiasmado Alphonse casi prácticamente corriendo hacia su amiga de infancia

Para sorpresa de ella. Edward no tenia nada roto esta vez… ¿Qué demonios¿para que entonces la habia mandado a llamar¡mas le valia!! Porque ya estaba preparando su llave inglesa para darle un buen golpe si su automail se habia roto. Ya para esos instantes, Alphonse habia alcanzado el equipaje de Winry.

-"hola, Winry… ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?"-pregunta Ed con la misma naturalidad y familiaridad de siempre –"ojala que no haya sido uno muy largo"

-"estuvo bien. Gracias"-respondió la rubia mirándolo sonreír y alejarse junto a su hermano. Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué la habia mandado a llamar Ed?

-"nos alegra que este con nosotros, señorita Rockwell"-le dijo el Mayor Amstrong con una calida sonrisa que contrastaba con su poderoso porte –"los hermanos Elric estaban muy entusiasmados con su visita"

-"Mayor Amstrong"-pregunto ella mirando al fornido alquimista –"¿Por qué me mandaron a llamar? Por un momento, pensé que Ed o Al estarían en aprietos una vez mas"

-"Oh si"-rio el hombre –"será mejor que se lo explique Edward Elric"

La rubia observaba como el susodicho caminaba ya discutiendo con su "hermano menor". Sacudió su cabeza una vez mas. Edward acababa de sonreírle. Lo que no la ayudo mucho para recuperar la calma. ¡que demonios!! Ellos eran buenos amigos y se habian criado prácticamente COMO HERMANOS… si, eso… hermanos.

_**Es algo mas, es algo que me llena**_

_**Algo que no mata y envenena**_

_**Es algo más, algo más que amar**_

-"si… si… ¡diablos, Huges¡ya lo sabemos¡YA TODO EL MALDITO CUARTEL LO SABE¡MALDITA SEA!!!!!!!"

-"¿algún problema, coronel?"

Roy Mustang cortó la comunicación de un golpe. Cogiendo su rostro que estaba con una expresión por demás desesperada. Risa lo miro con curiosidad acariciando a su pequeña mascota.

-"lo mismo de siempre"-se lamento –"…no tiene remedio"

-"pues… usted sabe que…."

-"¡ya estamos aquí!"-dijo Ed abriendo la puerta de un portazo sin ninguna vergüenza ante su "superior"

-"¡Full Metal no tienes ningún reparo en dirigirte asi ante TU SUPERIOR!!!!"-salto Mustang realmente no estaba tan de buen humor

-"mmmmm déjame pensar….. NO"-dijo el chico Elric –"¡ante ti, NO!!!!!"-dijo como un niño mimado. Al queria que la tierra se lo tragase, el Mayor Amstrong estaba en su "nube" y Winry acababa de estrellarle la poderosa llave inglesa sobre la cabeza de Edward –"¡Ouch, Winry, eso duele!"

-"Huges acaba de llamar… por desgracia"-se lamento una vez mas –"pregunta si ya estamos listos"

-"si"-dijo Alphonse aun intimidado por el golpe que tan generosamente Winry le habia proporcionado a su hermano mayor –"Winry ya esta aquí asi que podemos irnos"

-"si, eso veo"-dijo Mustang. Winry y Ed habían comenzado a discutir. Winry paro la pelea por unos instantes.

-"¿Qué quieren que haga?"

-"Huges va a organizar una reunión ya que su "hermosa hijita" aprendió a decir "papa y mama" asi que quiere que TODO el mundo vaya a verla. Tenemos mas cosas en que pensar… pero bueno…"-se quejo Roy Mustang –"La reunión es mañana por la mañana. Es en las afueras de Central, asi que mañana partiremos a primera hora"

-"¡Dios, es exasperante!"-se quejo también Edward –"me pregunto si algún dia esa niña sabrá todo lo que no hace pasar su padre… es por eso que hicimos que vinieras. Huges no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta"

Winry sonrió. Con que eso era.

_**Es algo más que la distancia**_

_**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**_

_**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**_

La noche era calurosa. Edward estaba recostado sobre su cama. No queria dormir. Le era DEMASIADO difícil dormir. Alphonse habia ido a comprar un regalo para la hija de Huges. Debio haberlo acompañado… si no hubiera estado tan de mal humor gracias a Winry, la rubia le habia lanzado su llave inglesa durante la cena y ambos habian discutido hasta el cansancio.

Winry…

Ella… ella… era… ¡¡tan antipatica a veces!!!!!

Hizo una mueca de disgusto mirando hacia su puerta, como si pudiera mirar a través de ella. Estaba el corredor y luego otra puerta que era la habitación que se le habia proporcionado a Winry ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos instantes¿Habría ido con Al?

¡Que le importaba¡Esa mujer era una histérica!!! No le iba a pedir perdón, después de todo… lo único que le habia dicho o mejor dicho se habia quejado que SU automail le estaba dando algunos problemas y si le podía darle un vistazo.

-"¡si, seguro te esta dando problemas de tanto que lo maltratas!!!!!"-habia sido lo ultimo que le habia gritado esa noche después de tratar de darle por centésima vez con su llave y habia corrido hacia su habitación.

De todas maneras, se sentía mal. No sabia que era, pero haberla visto casi al punto de llorar –por su culpa, cosa que nunca aceptaría- casi lo habia doblegado. ¿Tanto le afectaba a ella que el no apreciara ni cuidara lo que ella le hacia¡que pregunta¡Claro que si!

Esta bien. Le iba a pedir perdón. Pero solo por única vez. Se dijo a si mismo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación atravesando el pasillo. Y toco la puerta de Winry.

Toco una vez…

Toco otra vez….

¡Toco una vez mas!!!!

¡¡Maldita sea¡no contestaba!!!!!

Si, seguro que habia salido con Al… después de todo… estaba enojada con el. Se atrevió a girar la manecilla de la puerta. Estaba abierta. Entro. Asomo su rubia cabeza estaba oscuro.

-"¿Winry?"

Entonces la vio, estaba profundamente dormida sobre su cama. Edward sabia que si ella descubría que EL estaba ahí, era hombre muerto. No importa… ¡iba a correr el riesgo! Quería verla… no sabia a que se debía esa pronta curiosidad que habia nacido en el.

_**Es darte un beso cada noche**_

_**Que tus manos me enamoren**_

_**Que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**_

_**Porque somos algo más**_

Y ahí estaba el. Mirandola dormir. Su respiración estaba tranquila. De pronto vio, como unas profundas ojeras se hacian presentes en la cavidad de sus ojos. Habia estado llorando. Sus ojos fatigados lo demostraban. ¡habia sido un tonto¡como habia despreciado su automail que ella tan generosamente le habia dado!

La habia criticado…

No tenia perdon…

-"Ed… Ed…"-dijo Winry entre sueños

-"¿esta soñando conmigo?"-se pregunto el rubio asombrado

-"eres un tonto…."-dijo ella. El chico se cayo al suelo… ¡claro que iba a estar soñando con el¡solo para insultarlo, seguro estaba soñando que lo golpeaba una vez mas con su llave inglesa!

Después de todo… después de todo… ella era alguien inalcanzable para el… un momento ¡¿en que demonios estaba pensando?! Ella era su HERMANA… bueno COMO su hermana.

Decidio que ya deberia irse. Mañana a la mañana le pediria perdon a Winry. Edward no se habia dado cuenta de que habia una maleta al pie de la cama de ella y se tropezo con ella produciendo un gran ruido.

-"ay…….."-se quejo en el suelo sobandose la cabeza –"eso duele… que diablos fue eso"

-"¿Ed?"-pregunto Winry incorporandose en su lecho –"¿Qué… que estas haciendo aquí?"

-"¡¡¡Winry!!!!!!!"-casi grita el muchacho al verla despierta y mirandolo aun soñolienta pero muy asombrada –"eh… yo… veras…."

A cada palabra que pronunciaba Ed avanzaba hacia atrás. Lo que no habia notado es que al golpear la maleta de Winry se habia abierto y su ropa estaba esparcida por los alrededores. No se dio cuenta que una de estas prendas era lo suficientemente lisa como para resbalarse asi que….

Bueno…. Lo inevitable paso… y el joven en vez de caer de espaldas, el impulso fue hacia delante. Winry quien estaba sentada casi al borde de la cama –se habia acercado a ver a su amigo en el suelo- pues… en un instante a otro. Edward prácticamente habia "volado" hacia su encuentro debido al impulso producido por la caida y ambos estaban sobre la cama uno encima de otro.

¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**A veces creo que he vivido **_

_**Más de mil años contigo**_

_**Porque se que esto ya no es querer**_

_**A veces pienso que es mentira**_

_**Como entraste en mi vida**_

_**Porque se que esto ya no es querer**_

Sus rostros estaban a milímetros de tocarse. Edward estaba encima de ella prácticamente. Y no habia notado que una de sus manos estaba sobre una parte muy sensible de las mujeres –en este casi, Winry- ¿Qué extraño? Se preguntaba el. Subitamente Winry acababa de golpearlo al notar que "esa mano" habia comenzado a acariciarla.

-"¡¡¿Qué diablos??!!!!!"

-"¡Winry¡lo lamento¡realmente lo siento!!"-dijo Edward algo apenado y sonrojado –"no me habia dado cuenta de que…"

Ella se volteo cruzandose de brazos. Ambos estaban sobre la cama aun. Ed estaba con una parte de la cara roja y no era por lo sonrojado. ¿Qué habia sido eso? El joven habia sentido como una electricidad recorriendo toda su medula espinal al estar sobre Winry. Sus rostros tan cerca… su respiración tan cerca de su boca, que su "no tan inocente mano" habia cobrado vida propia y se habia posado sobre uno de sus pechos.

Por su parte, la chica no era para menos. Estaba sonrojada… aun de espaldas a el. No entendia… acaso… acaso Edward… ¡no…¡no podia ser!! Si, eso, era un malentendido… entonces… ¿Por qué demonios habia entrado a su habitación a estas horas? Acaso, el no sabia lo que provocaba en ella… ¡por que tenia que ser asi!

-"¡Edward!"

-"¡Winry!"

Los dos se habian volteado al mismo instante. Ambos aun sonrojados. Y sus rostros se habian encontrado una vez mas, todo tenia que se tan fortuito. Se quedaron mirandose unos cuantos segundos mas. Edward no podia dejar de sentir lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. Winry estaba en un mar de confusiones. Subitamente, poco a poco, sus rostros se fueron juntandose mas y mas… hasta fundirse en un dulce y profundo beso.

-"Ed… Ed…. No"-dijo ella tratando de frenarlo –"no esta bien"

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto el

-"yo…"-dijo ella tratando de poner toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pero seguia besandolo cada vez con mas pasion e intensidad que antes. Lo amaba. Si, lo amaba con todo su corazon.

_**Es algo mas, es algo que me llena**_

_**Algo que no mata y envenena**_

_**Es algo más, algo más que amar**_

_**Es algo más que la distancia**_

_**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**_

_**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**_

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras que se besaban aumentando su pasion y deseo. Edward habia tomado de los hombros a Winry acariciandolos. Penso que sus labios no eran suficientes para calmar los deseos que tenia en ese momento. Bajo lentamente sus manos hasta posarlas en su muy bien refinada cintura. Winry habia cruzado sus brazos encima de su cuello obligandola a besarla con mas fuerta e intensidad que antes.

Poco a poco, Edward fue recostandola mas sobre la cama donde los dos estaban arrodillados minutos antes. El chico ya habia dejado sus labios para poder recorrer su cuello. Lo que habia arrancado mas de un suspiro en ella.

Y asi estaban. Ed sobre Winry, besandola en el cuello y ella acariciando su cabello. Prontamente las manos de el cobraron magia y comenzaron a actuar como si tuvieran mente propia una vez mas. Deslizandose debajo de la blusa que ella llevaba comenzo a acariciarla. Su cintura… siguió subiendo… hasta llegar a su busto. Levanto la blusa hasta dejarla a la altura del cuello de ella dejando al descubierto su busto y su sujetador.

-"Ed…."-dijo ella algo sonrojada por el descubrimiento que el muchacho estaba a punto de hacer

Aparentemente, el no le hizo mucho caso ya que habia comenzado a besarla desde la cintura hacia arriba ya quitandole la blusa que le impedia cumplir con su trabajo.

-"…Ed…"

-"no digas nada"-le susurro al oido mordiendole un lóbulo. Lo que le arranco un gemido –"todo estara bien"

Después de esto, Ed habia bajado sus manos hasta llegar a las piernas de ella, se propuso retirarle la falda que llevaba y asi lo hizo. Prontamente, Winry se habia quedado en ropa interior. Ella tambien ya habia comenzado con lo suyo. Poco a poco habia ido despojando de la camisa a su acompañante.

Edward aun seguia encima de ella y por lo tanto al mando. No habia dejado de besarla desde que habian empezado. Y eso lo excitaba cada vez mas.

_**Es darte un beso cada noche**_

_**Que tus manos me enamoren**_

_**Que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**_

_**Porque somos algo más**_

Subitamente sintio que Edward estaba luchando por quitarle la prenda que estaba interrumpiendo sus caricias. Winry sonrojada le habia ayudado a quitarsela. Dejando a relucir dos hermosos montículos a la vista de el. Quien no dudo en comenzar a besarlos con la misma pasion que tenia. Le gustaba… la chica habia comenzado a gemir del placer que el le estaba proporcionando en ese momento y ningun otro le habia dado. Sentir que su boca habia comenzado a "juguetear" con ellos.

-"¡ah…¡Ed…!"

-"Win… Winry…"-habia dicho el en un gemido casi inaudible

Continuaron en ese plan durante unos instantes mas. Ed decidio que era hora de ir mas alla, Winry habia comprendido esa mirada asi que las manos de ella eran las que ahora cobraban vida casi mágicamente cogio la hevilla del pantalón de el y con su ayuda se fue desprendiendo de la prenda. Edward solo estaba en sus boxers.

Las manos de este comenzaron a deslizarse desde los pechos de ella, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a tocar su ropa interior. Introdujo su mano debajo de esta tocando su intimidad. Lo que le arranco un suspiro lleno de placer a la joven. Podia sentir como el estaba de una forma dentro de ella. No habia dejado de besarlo… queria… queria…

Winry lo miro con decisión –sin mencionar sonrojada- habia cogido la mano de el y lo habia ayudado a retirarle la ultima prenda que llevaba con ella. Edward entendio el mensaje y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Prontamente ambos se quedaron como habian venido al mundo.

-"Ed… quiero… quiero… quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo"-le susurro ella algo agitada por los instantes anteriores

El rubio la miro sonriendole como nunca antes lo habia hecho. No digo nada solo se limito a darle un beso… un beso mas profundo que nunca otro que le habia dado.

Unos escasos momentos, Winry habia comenzado a sentirlo. Edward estaba entrando en ella. Por primera vez, por primera vez en su vida le pertenecia a un hombre. A su hombre, Edward Elric.

Ahogo un gritito de dolor al saber que se acababa de romper la barrera que rompia por completo su virginidad y la convertia en una mujer. Una mujer hecha y derecha. El gritito fue aplacado gracias a un tierno beso que le habia dado Edward en ese instante.

Sus manos estaban cogidas. Sus cuerpos estan unidos, unidos por primera vez. Unidos para siempre

_**Y yo se que no es querer **_

_**Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder**_

_**Contigo olvido lo que es temer**_

_**Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí**_

_**La noche, el día en mí vivir**_

_**La sangre en mis venas**_

_**Lo doy todo por ti**_

Estuvieron asi por unos minutos mas. Suspirando, gimiendo uno por el otro. Abrazandose, sintiendose por primera vez. Amándose hasta mas no poder. Era lo mejor que les habia sucedido.

Exhaustos, Ed termino encima de ella. Aun dentro de su cuerpo… por unos minutos mas… solo unos minutos mas para alcanzar la gloria y el placer… no sabia que ambas cosas se podían lograr con tan solo un milagro. Un milagro llamado Winry.

-"eres lo mas hermoso que he visto y tocado en este mundo" –dijo Ed finalmente a su lado abrazándola con firmeza después de su acto de amor

-"te amo"-dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho

-"yo también"-dijo Edward sintiendo mas que nunca una calidez y una ternura que jamás habia sentido por alguien –"y lo hare por siempre"

_**Contigo el mundo no tiene final**_

_**Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar**_

_**Es algo más que la distancia**_

_**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**_

_**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**_

-"¡hermanoooo!!!!"-grito Al –"nos estamos haciendo tarde ¡el señor Huges se va a molestar!"

-"¿Qué ya es hora?"-pregunto Edward mirando el reloj que habia sobre su velador –"cielos, es muy tarde"

-"buenos días, Winry… ¿dormiste bien?"-pregunto con inocencia Alphonse al ver a la chica en la puerta de su habitación

Ella y Edward se miraron sonriéndose.

Si, ese seria su pequeño secreto.

La primera vez de ambos y el amor que habían desatado.

_**Es darte un beso cada noche**_

_**Que tus manos me enamoren**_

_**Que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**_

_**Porque somos algo más**_

_**Porque somos algo más…**_

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime:** O///O ojala que les haya gustado… ejem… oficialmente este es mi primer Lemon xD… asi que no se si me habra salido bien xDDDDD gomen si no!!!!! U///U queria hacer un fanfic de FMA desde hace tiempo, solo de Ed y Winry y bueno pues me asalto la idea de ¿Por qué no hacer un lemon? Seria estupendo jajaja…

Bueno no digo mas…. Solo espero que me dejen lo que opinan en un review.

Muchisimas gracias de antemano. Tal vez me anime a escribir mas lemons depende de lo que me digan en los reviews O///o por eso necesito de su humilde opinión.

Nos leemos prontito.

Lime!!!


End file.
